


Lamb on the Altar and Werewolf in Bed

by cherishiggy



Series: Incense And Iron [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Brat Lio Fotia, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Knotting, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Primalism, Switching, Vampire Lio, Werewolf Galo, featuring weird female werewolf genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiggy/pseuds/cherishiggy
Summary: When Galo enters the kitchen, she is treated to a surprise like no other.Humming, Lio is at the stovetop, making breakfast for the two of them. Judging by the eggshells on the counter nearby, it's going to be savory.But that's not what caught Galo's attention.Lit up by diffused morning light, Lio's perfect round ass curves out from under the gingham apron's tied straps. Judging by the lack of clothing on Lio's back, her upper half is naked as well.Lio is cooking in the nude.Galo is speechless.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Incense And Iron [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lamb on the Altar and Werewolf in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Aw yeah, indulging myself~ God knows there aren't enough f/f promare fics. I've had this idea for a while – nothing too original, the same werewolf/vampire au, just monster lesbian porn. *sprinkles food into the fish tank* come get y'alls portion of werewolf fucking, yurimare nation
> 
> As per tradition, this fic is named after a Powerwolf lyric. This time it's from [Sacramental Sister](https://youtu.be/tw3Mf9m3Jj0).

This time, Galo slept in late. She hunted throughout the night, searching for that one wounded, weak deer she spotted – she knew it would not survive alone, far from its herd, so she eased the animal's suffering by giving it a quick and merciful death. Its carcass is still chilling in the cellar as she is waking up now.

Scratching her chest, then cheek, Galo stretches her arms above her head and yawns so sweetly, a little tear pricks her eye. Lio's side of the bed is empty, and judging by the smell, she is preparing breakfast already. Galo decides not to dwell on the smell too much – she wants the specifics of what's for breakfast to stay a surprise.

She wanted to lounge in the bed just a bit more, but it's always a delight to watch Lio cook, help her and learn curious new things along the way. So Galo stumbles out of the bed, half-naked without a care in the world. It's their residence and she could even go commando if she damn wishes, she just doesn't want to distract Lio from preparing breakfast too much, otherwise it definitely would have been the time for the undergarments to go out the window.

Even though it's summer, the nights are as chilly as always. They are no match for the freezing winter nights, of course, but they still leave the floor tiles in the castle cold. But that is not an issue for Galo now – she has the wool socks from that saleslady to keep her warm. Blue and dark blue with brown stripes.

Galo really should look into knitting. Lio has been joking for a while that the plentiful shedded fur would make for some lovely socks and a shawl, and Galo really wants to see the expression on her face when she gifts Lio the handmade fruits of her labor.

Fluffy, furry fruits.

When she enters the kitchen, she is treated to a surprise like no other.

Humming, Lio is at the stovetop, making breakfast for the two of them. Judging by the eggshells on the counter nearby, it's going to be savory.

But that's not what caught Galo's attention.

Lit up by diffused morning light, Lio's perfect round ass curves out from under the gingham apron's tied straps. Judging by the lack of clothing on Lio's back, her upper half is naked as well.

Lio is cooking in the nude.

Galo is speechless.

"Oh, Galo! Good morning," Lio chirps with a tilt of her head, thrilled. Her butt jiggles as she turns slightly, rising on her tiptoes in preparation for giving a good morning kiss, and Galo feels her mouth water as she comes closer.

From the angle when Lio chastely but sweetly kisses her, Galo can see a hint of her small chest, peeking out just so. Unable to stop herself, Galo hugs Lio from the front, inhaling her scent, stretching her lungs to their full capacity.

It's a bit of a weird pose, but Galo really wants to feel Lio's perky chest press against her! So she stands with her back to the stove and presses her front to Lio's, completely obscuring the pan with the eggs. Lio grumbles something in protest, lightly smacking Galo's forearm with the wooden spatula to get her attention, but Galo hasn't the slightest care in the world. She feels how cold Lio's skin is – standing for god how long there on the cold tiles just to surprise Galo with the sight of cooking breakfast while being undressed had that effect, and Galo _absolutely_ must fix that! Of that decision she told Lio, and Lio couldn't conceal a small smile. There, yet another mild disaster averted thanks to Galo Thymos.

...though she'll still have to cuddle with Lio in their bed to warm her up even more.

Lio finds a way to cook, despite her displeased grumbling about Galo being in the way and the stovetop being mostly covered by her wife's chest. She hooked her chin over Galo's forearm and stuffed the hand with the spatula in it close to Galo's armpit. Granted, it isn't as comfortable as the normal position, but Galo isn't willing to compromise, not when Lio is cold.

And not when this position and this angle offers her an even better look at Lio's chest. Her nipples are peaked from the cold of the retreating night that still clutched their castle in its claws, and if Galo leans in a bit, almost putting her jaw on top of Lio's head, she can see the red bites that she left there the night before.

Oh god.

Perhaps it's the adrenaline from the hunt finding a way out, or her body reacting to a mate, or maybe her cycle has shifted, or– 

Galo doesn't care.

All she knows is that she needs to be inside Lio right the fuck _now_.

She whines and ruts on Lio's thigh, hoping she gets the message. But Lio just keeps stirring the scrambled eggs, either oblivious or ignorant to the slowly expanding wetness of Galo's undergarments rubbing on her. She must _feel_ how big Galo's clit is becoming, plump and ready to slide into someone.

"Lio-o-o," Galo tries again, whinier this time.

"Yes, dear?" Lio sing-songs in response, and Galo could bend her over right here, screw cooking the eggs. But being a brute is not her style, even when she's so desperate.

"Please…"

"Ah, the breakfast is almost ready, just wait for a bit."

"No-o-o…" The teasing is too much.

"No? You don't want breakfast, Galo? Thought you were hungry," Lio lifts her head to Galo a bit with a barely concealed smirk. She knows what she's doing.

Galo huffs. Well, if Lio is going to play the oblivious game, she'll have to take matters into her own hands. Galo presses her clit right against Lio's thigh, thrusting with little gyrations of her hips, and speaks in a breathy voice, "I want to fuck you so badly… Damn, when I saw you just like that, with an apron on your nude body…"

"Oh, so someone's in an eager mood today," giggles Lio, pressing her thigh into Galo's pussy, as if she didn't expect this effect, as if she didn't plan all this, and Galo is losing control on her transformation, her clit is growing and growing and _growing_. Suddenly, she realizes her tail is trembling behind her, her ears are downturned, and she's whimpering so pathetically, Lio's smirk widens. She rises on her tiptoes and gives Galo a smooch to her snout. "I guess we'll postpone the breakfast today."

As soon as she says that she is swung up in Galo's arms, and Lio barely manages to flick a knob of the stovetop to turn it off with a displeased yelp. Galo couldn't care less. With thuds of her wide, now clawed feet, she makes her way to Lio's bedroom, almost running. Lio can only clutch at what fur she can reach, hanging on for dear life.

As soon as they are by Lio's room, closest to the kitchen, Galo kicks the door open, and it's a miracle it has already been opened and did not slam against the wall with a protesting squeak, or even worse, flew off its hinges. While impressed and a bit aroused by that display of power at the moment, in retrospective, Lio would have been mortified if anything happened to the door.

Considering the circumstances and the heady mist of their game clouding their minds, the way Lio is tossed onto the mattress of the bed is almost gentle, but the bed still creaks, objecting to such mistreatment. Galo hasn't a care in the world, towering over Lio, hands on the sides of her head. The edge of Lio's apron is invitingly strewn up, revealing the soft honey curls. Baring her sharpened teeth, Galo growls.

Lio looks like she's considering something with a mischievous face. A single glance at the thick fluff on Galo's pelvis, baring her clit, has Lio gulping in anticipation. Having decided, she then throws a look at Galo's feet, still covered in high wooly socks. That looks a bit ridiculous. As she rises on her forearms, Galo has no choice but to give her room.

Reaching over, Lio tugs at the edge of the garment. "The socks stay off," sniffs Lio. "I am more than capable of warming you up myself."

With a sad face, Galo watches Lio's nimble fingers take them off. There's a big gaping hole in the front of the socks, right where her claws sliced them open because of the abrupt transformation.

Stitching time, notes Galo. The mental note flies out of her head as soon as Lio latches on a nipple. It's a bit fluffy, but Lio often brushes the stray fur out, so it doesn't get in her way when Lio tastefully bites into it, worrying it with her sharp teeth.

Galo thrusts out her ribcage lightly into Lio's mouth, as if inviting her to bite deeper, and, well, who is Lio to refuse fresh blood. She's not hungry, but she is content to lazily lap up the small droplets welling up on the surface of Galo's dark nipples. It's almost like dessert, when your belly is full, but you aren't ready to stand up from the dining table just yet. With each light lick, Galo's body seizes, and Lio doesn't have to look up at her face to know her eyes are fogged and she's already not quite there from the slight pain.

Just like her dear prey should be.

Reaching down, Lio slides her fingers through the fluffy, slick wetness, lightly presses her fingers against the entrance, just to tease. She lowers herself on her haunches, sliding away the cobalt fur on the outer lips to reveal Galo's clit, big and _throbbing_. It is much heftier with blood and is dripping more slick than the last time. Hm.

Lio can't help but lick her lips as she sizes it up.

She toys with the knot at the base of Galo's clit, so round and warm and perfect, and Lio shudders at the thought of it soon being inside. But she wants Galo as delirious as she could get her to be, wants to edge her right to the point where she either melts into a submissive overstimulated mush, or bends over Lio and fucks her, hard. Lio can feel her eyes rolling back a bit at the thought. At both thoughts.

"Look at you, so hungry. Is your clit hungry to be inside me, Galo?" Lio teases, giving the head a tiny lick and wiggling her ass in the air at the same time. 

Galo's clit gives an appreciative throb under Lio's fingers and Galo pants, "Yes, yes, please, god–"

"Nope. I get to decide the pace, sweetheart. I'll fuck you, and you'll knot me like the good girl you are. Got it?"

Galo is right at the edge of that stage in transformation where she isn't able to speak, and she whines instead and laps at Lio's cheek. Her tail thumps against the sheets, both impatient and submissive.

"Good."

Lio gives the clit a few more experimental licks and takes it fully in her mouth. Galo immediately hooks her half-feet, half-paws around her shoulders, silently pleading for more, but no. Not yet. Not until Lio has had her fill.

Galo's folds flutter as Lio takes the clit deeper in her mouth and feels it grow on her tongue, spilling salty liquid in small intervals. Under her touches, Galo's knot comes to life, desperate for a hole to fill. Lio slides her mouth off of it to give it a nice, wet kiss. Almost.

In a charming voice, Lio asks, "Galo, be a dear, make me come, would you?" The downward tugs of the stubborn fur on Galo's head leave no room for Galo to ponder how exactly would Lio like to come. When Lio gets like this, she knows exactly what she wants, she shows what it is that she wants, she only needs Galo to follow her lead.

With a weak whine, Galo slides down her body, giving it her best to kiss every bit of Lio's skin she passes on her way south. But she can't help but stop at Lio's thighs and renew the bites she has left there, to mark Lio again, to let everyone know _whose_ Lio is.

With a pleased sigh, Lio opens up her thighs further, and Galo can _smell_ her, leaking wetness and sweet arousal. "Come now. I've got a nice, wet pussy for you to clean up, Galo."

Galo can't disobey such a nice order, veiled up as an invitation.

She knows how Lio likes it when they're playing this game. Slow and smooth, from top to bottom, making sure every bit of her is covered with the slides of Galo's warm, wet tongue.

But today, Lio needs something else. Something differing from their usual mutually-up-to-no-good repertoire.

"Galo, dear," she calls out.

With an acknowledging growl, Galo lifts her eyes.

Pressing her pussy flush against Galo's tongue, Lio coos, "I'm going to need more from my good girl. Fuck me with your sweet tongue."

Oh _hell_.

How could she ever disobey that enchanting voice.

Plunging her tongue inside Lio immediately overwhelms her with Lio's taste. It's so much stronger, so much more potent, so heady. Galo rubs Lio's clit with her clawed thumb, careful to not nick her, just to have Lio give her a sweet moan and a light gush right on her tongue.

With a helpless gasp, Galo stuffs a clawed paw between her thighs to reach her aching clit. But the second her soft paw pad presses against it, as if sensing Galo's relief, Lio breathes out, "Nuh-uh, be a good girl, sweetheart, no cheating."

Galo whines.

"Hands off your pussy. Or, if you're that desperate, you could grind against the mattress."

The sated smirk could be heard in Lio's tone as she laid out this order. Galo humps the air and her own thighs, whimpering into the folds of Lio's pussy, the rub of the fabric not as satisfactory as the touch of a hand would be.

"Aw, I know, dear, it doesn't feel as good as touching yourself. But who's in charge of your orgasms?"

Galo presses her ears back and dips her head even lower, tail squirreled away under her belly. Lio can't help but feel guilty a bit, she usually hates seeing Galo's body language be so vulnerable and submissive. But now, with Galo so trusting and sweet, so eager to please, knowing that Galo is okay with this, Lio feels more at ease at this display. She pets Galo behind the ears and murmurs in confirmation, "Exactly. Good girl."

Praise gets Galo going more than anything else in this world could. She enthusiastically swipes her tongue through Lio's folds and inches it deep back in. If she's particularly skilled, she sometimes even reaches the entrance to Lio's womb, and Lio is squeezing so tightly around her tongue, salty and sweet. "Ah-hah… you're gonna fill me there real soon, sweetheart."

Lio hugs Galo's head with her crossed ankles, thighs softly framing the sharp snout of her mug. They keep lightly quaking, and that's how Galo knows Lio is close. She huffs against Lio's clit, slides her tongue in the depths of Lio's pussy, pressing it into the soft spot there, sinks her claws into Lio's thighs – and Lio is gone, coming with a moan and a tight grip of Galo's fur. The harsh squeezes of her entrance are cutting off the blood circulation from Galo's tongue a bit. On the upside, Galo can catch the tangy gushes of come that flow out of Lio right inside her, before they slip out onto her outer lips. Galo gives a pleased little murmur, basking in the scent of Lio's orgasm.

When the last tremble of Lio's pussy fades, Galo slides out her wet tongue, coated in Lio's fluids. As she sits at Lio's side like a stone gargoyle, impatiently but quietly watching her come from the high of her orgasm, waiting for when she lets Galo come as well, Galo savors that taste inside of her mouth. Galo has her orders not to touch herself, and she's going to follow them, despite the insistent throbbing of her clit nearly driving her crazy. But she distracts herself with the fucked out expression on Lio's face, with her trembling eyelashes, with her soft smile and glistening pussy.

Lio's breathing slowly evens, as does her heartbeat. Silly as it is, some part of Galo thought that was so good Lio passed out. Were Galo to voice that concern, Lio would probably reply with a snide comment without any bite behind it, something along the lines of "you're giving your abilities too much credit, dear." 

Lio soon rolls over on her side to nose along the fur of Galo's thighs, her exhales so close to Galo's clit. "You were so good for me, sweetheart," hoarsely chuckles Lio, hugging Galo's waist. When her voice gets like this after a good fuck, all of Galo's sanity always, always evaporates in an instant. Galo presses her clit against Lio's cheek and pants like a dog in heat would, pleading with her actions where she can't with words.

Innocently blinking, Lio looks at it, so fat and hefty with blood, as if she forgot about it. "Ah." A smile that doesn't promise anything good to Galo. "Now," Lio purrs, "let's see what I can do about _this_."

Not content to let Galo off the hook with just one orgasm, Lio slowly rises, like a viper lifting its head out of tall grass, saccharine and entrancing and dangerous. She has to make sure the knot is lubed up sufficiently enough to smoothly fit, right? So she slides her slit over Galo, sharing the wetness, back and forth, back and forth, the fact that she has lubrication at hand conveniently thrown out the window. Lio doesn't have to open her eyes to know Galo's clenching her jaw and flaring her nostrils, eager to finally enter her but also to follow commands.

Which one would win, Lio wonders, sliding Galo's wonderfully thick knot against her clit over and over.

She stops for a second and squeezes her entrance against the tip of Galo's clit, and for a moment there she is worried Galo will leave huge gashes in the bedding with her claws. Just in case, to prevent that from happening, Lio guides Galo's clawed half-hands, half-paws to her back. It's going to be shredded by the time they're done, but who's to say Lio doesn't have a bit of a masochistic streak in her? She likes those modestly but elegantly embroidered sheets way too much to risk them.

The second Galo's soft finger pads touch the skin of Lio's back, the inner trigger of her hunter's instinct snaps and her claws sink in, a plethora of pinpricks right under Lio's shoulderblades. Every slide of Lio's wet cunt against the tip of the clit earns Lio a harsher grip, and she does it again and again till she feels that Galo is about to draw blood. Some part of Galo is trying to stay on top, and she growls, baring her pink gums, fluffy ears flattened, and thrusts in.

Huh, so she's had enough of the teasing, hums Lio to herself.

"Ah-hah, yes, _yes-s-s_ , just like that–" A euphoric smile is on Lio's face now, and she digs her nails into Galo's shoulders in revenge as she bares her neck for Galo to bite into. Usually, it's the other way around, and Galo gladly takes Lio up on the offer.

The more harsh, nipping bites Galo leaves, the more debauchered Lio's voice becomes. Now she can only whine and whimper, and she has to hug Galo around the neck to keep herself upright. 

This is a perfect opportunity for Galo to turn the tables completely.

And turn the tables she does, slamming Lio's back into the bed and closing her teeth on Lio's throat, enough to really hurt and give payback for all the teasing. Galo keeps her in place as she holds her by the throat with both her teeth and a heavy paw as she slams her hips in, filling Lio more and more, just like she needed, having her, a pliant trembling mess, from behind. She knows Lio will give her a hundred time the vampire bites for this, but her animal instincts cloud her judgement, and she can't really bring herself to care when Lio's tight cunt keeps squeezing her, so plush, with every new gnaw to her neck. Masochist.

Usually, Lio takes her clit slowly, inch by inch, but this time, Galo stuffs her at her own pace. Hungrily forcing Lio on her thick length, Galo pants out mouthfuls of hot breath, lolled out tongue dripping saliva mixed with Lio's juices down on Lio's neck. Pliant underneath her, Lio weakly thrusts back onto Galo, as if this unforgiving pace doesn't hurt her one bit, and who is Galo to say no to her? She presses up the last few inches of her clit – the knot itself – to Lio's entrance and grinds it against the soft flesh there, teasing, egging Lio on, daring her to take it. Making a silent bet with her, without any stakes. 

Galo feels the alluring accelerated pulse of Lio hugging her from the inside. One of the slight proofs she is, at her core, almost as human as Galo is. Almost, considering they are both not quite humans. Galo laughs internally at this small paradox yet again, that they're so human, yet not really, to distract herself from the instinct to fill, fuck, _mate_.

The thrusts of Lio's hips make short work of taking of Galo's knot, and one powerful slide of Galo's hips help it make all the way inside. Usually, Lio prefers to have a small breather after that, such a large bulge inside of her is a bit uncomfortable at first and she has to get used to it, but this time, Galo doesn't give her that mercy. She thrusts the tapered end of her clit right into the entrance to Lio's womb, and Lio _shrieks_ in both pain and delight.

As instincts overwhelm Galo wholly, Lio's voice becomes just garbled moans and sobs and pleas for more at this point, and Galo gladly answers them, chasing her release to finally knot what she has been craving this entire morning.

Summoning the last bits of her energy and sanity, just for show, Lio licks her bloodied lips, grabs Galo by the mane with a twist of her arm behind her back, and barely manages to ask, "Tha-ahhh-t all you can do, sweetheart?" It's simple bait, and yet Galo rises to it, roaring and holding Lio in place with a heavy clawed arm around her throat and cutting off the air. Lio falls limp in her hold, struggling to take a breath in, squeezing so nicely around Galo.

Being the prey is wonderful, too, and Lio drunkenly smiles, high on pain and adrenaline from the fight and being so filled up. Galo grips her so hard, Lio is fairly sure her trachea's struggling to function. She trusts Galo won't go overboard with it.

Galo selfishly thrusts in as deeply as she could before the grand finale – with another exhale, her knot finally expands to its fullest, plugging Lio up nicely along with the first stream of come. Lio just squeezes her tighter, helplessly moaning, clutching at Galo's hand, so eager to take her.

As Galo spurts her seed and her knot throbs inside Lio, Galo slowly comes to her senses, clearing the fog in her head, the wolf inside her releasing its grip. Realizing in just how tight of a bone-crushing hold she's had Lio all the while she fucked her, Galo felt appalled. She turns Lio around a bit on the puffed knot, enough to see her face.

Instead of a pained grimace, Lio's expression is that of a fucked out smile. She's a bit dazed, probably because of pain, the steady pulse of Galo's clit, and the flow of her come.

It's tedious to talk while still half-transformed, though Galo does her best. "Lio, oh my goodness, are you okay?!" she asks worriedly, and Lio has just enough energy to fondly roll her eyes and wave her hand.

"'course I am. You just roughed me up is all, and I asked for it."

"But– but! You'll have those scratches for a while because of me. It will take a while before they heal! And this is the first time I hurt you this badly, too."

"Ah, Galo, dear..." Lio begins. It clearly is a bit hard for her to explain it with a knot so good and big in her, but she tries nonetheless. "It's like me biting you. You love that, and I know when to stop so I won't go over the top with it. All you need to do is to know when to stop yourself, and I'd say you managed that wonderfully here." At Galo getting wet-eyed, Lio opens her arms with a sigh. "Come here, come here."

Galo doesn't really cry, she is just a bit shaken up. They are both still new to power play, and are both afraid to go overboard in the heat of the moment, Galo especially so. Lio does her best in reassuring Galo after such sessions. Just petting Galo's head and scratching behind her wolf ears sends her into a mindless, sleepy state, perfect to calm her down and wait through her lengthy ejaculation.

"Just to clarify, since we're on this topic, I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" worriedly perks up Lio after some time, thumbing the wound around Galo's nipple.

"Mmmh– nah." It took Galo a bit to shake off the sleepiness creeping up on her from the affectionate petting and reply to Lio. Thoughtfully, she adds, "Wouldn't mind if you did it more while we wait, actually."

As Lio sticks her nose between Galo's fluffy breasts and bites, she's thinking.

Well, no more open-back dresses for her for some time. She doesn't want the caring salesladies to get worried about her, all mother-like. Though every creature with a sense of smell sharper than a human's can tell that those are simply mating bites and marks by Galo's musk emanating from them, and Lio is not in any danger.

Lio sweetly smiles to herself, making a mental note to pester Galo to keep treating her back scratches, since she can't quite reach them on her own. Sweet revenge. 

By the time they get back to the kitchen, both roughed up but sated, the breakfast has cooled off. Ah well, Lio thinks, rubbing the bite on her neck. So long as Galo is by her side when she warms up the food, the chore will be much more bearable.

Galo walks up to her not to just stand beside her, but to hug her from behind as well, and Lio nearly loses hold on the wooden spoon from the surge of warmth in her heart. She snuggles under Galo's jaw, and Galo holds the pan in place to help Lio.

They stay like that, reheating their breakfast together, basking in body heat of each other, diffused sunlight kissing their heads.

The bedsheets are ruined in the end anyway, much to Lio's dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I've really gotten into Hades as of late. Been a while since I played anything, but that's about to change. I've been itching for a good roguelike, and Hades scratches this itch like nothing else. If I add a dash of Enter the gungeon and Death road to Canada to it, and maybe try out Binding of Isaac, I think I might be absent from social life and from making content for a while.
> 
> For the two and a half people that care, the work on the last chapter of Remember me, you'll meet the devil twice/gueimeilio prequel has been stopped for a bit due to life, zines, roguelikes and such. I hoped to have it out by halloween for thematical and aesthetic purposes, but ah well. I haven't forgotten about it though, and I'm planning to finish it sooner or later. For now, though, hope this self-indulgent smut fills the gap.
> 
> listen I know in the previous fics Galo's heat cycle worked differently but I bend the laws to my will to please my meat. Otherwise what's the point
> 
> Also I know the genitalia I described here are just biologically inaccurate, but as I said above, I bend the laws to please my meat.


End file.
